


Rewriting and Retelling the Megami Bully Story

by Loopimay



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: POV Second Person, Rewrite, yandere dev shouldn't have made a mary sue character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopimay/pseuds/Loopimay
Summary: Megami meets a bully at elementary school.READ THE ORIGINAL VERSION BEFORE THIS ONE, THIS STORY MAY NOT MAKE SENSE IF YOU DO NOT! IT IS POSTED HERE:https://www.reddit.com/r/Osana/comments/jwr6lw/wtf_megami/
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Rewriting and Retelling the Megami Bully Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [N/A](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/716134) by Yandere Dev. 



> Hey everyone! I was seeing a lot of these Megami rewrites on r/Osana and I decided to do it myself! This story will be written in the second person as that's just my favorite POV to write in. The dialogue stays mostly the same as the story this is based upon with two exceptions, but I added in some more inner dialogue to try and flesh Megami out more rather than make her seem like she's in the right. With that being said, here we go!

_"I imagine that, at some point during elementary school, there was someone who tried to bully her. I'm picturing Megami trying to color a drawing when a bully approaches her from behind..."_

Your father was angry in the morning. That wasn't new, whatever was bothering your father was slowly picking at him each and every morning ever since he heard that...  
...  
...Okay, you didn't know, he didn't tell you.  
Your father never was one to express his feelings because it was 'unprofessional' and it was more proper to pretend you weren't bothered and even though everyone could tell your father was upset by his aura alone he would never admit it.

So while you sit at school, you color in a picture for your father, and you color them in perfectly because your father _"does not need things outside of their lines, Megami."_

And it would have stayed perfect, but instead, you get a hit with a shove that knocks your sharped colored pencil across your paper. Your drawing is ruined and it would be a crime to hand it to your father now. Not like you can fix it, it's too late to start over now. As you grab your paper and scrunch it up with your hands, you turn your head to see who the culprit was.

"You're Megami Saikou, right? Your last name is on everything my parents buy." said a boy, standing over your chair in an attempt to be intimidating. By his skinny body and his worn-out clothing, you could tell he was lying to you.

_"Keep yourself calm, Megami," Father would say to you whenever you get angry. "You will get nowhere in your life if you show weakness to your foes. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, father." You respond like always, knowing you cannot disagree because your father was always right._

"I'm happy to hear your parents are loyal customers." You say, just like how you practiced.  
He scoffs at you, his finger pointed at your face, the bitten fingernails making your nose scrunch up slightly. "Do you think you're better than everyone else just because your family is rich?"

"I don't think I'm better than you," you begin, flipping your hair back. "I _know_ I'm better than you."

You can tell you hit a nerve because his face distorted from a cocky smirk to an angry scowl. That's what he gets for ruining everything. He must learn his place beneath the Saikou family. "I wonder if rich people have money in their body instead of blood. Maybe I should bust your face open and find out!"

All potential sympathy you probably didn't have for this boy went out the window. You mimic his movements, doing everything he did but more properly because you already said you were better than him and now you had to prove it. "Cut yourself open instead. Maybe worms and cockroaches will spill out."

Feeling more irritated than ever, the boy grabs your drawing and holds it over your head. Slowly, his hand begins to rip down the ruined piece, wanting to get a reaction out of you. But you don't budge, it's garbage now and you have no need for it. "Ha!" He smirks again, putting a hand on his hip. "If you want it back, try and..." But he trails off from his speech as he looks at your artwork. "...what the hell is this supposed to be?"

 _A bit too young to be swearing,_ you think*, but you can hold that against him later.*  
Your drawing was of your company's symbol, your father's pride and joy. You knew he loved it when you drew things he wanted because you drew it better than your brother ever could. But with a scribble on it, he would take the piece as an insult. Everyone knew what that symbol was. Everyone, that is, besides the boy before you, so you had to take advantage of it to win the argument. Lose the argument, lose respect. Lose respect, lose your school status. Lose your school status, lose your family status. Lose your family status, lose your father's love. You will not lose. You cannot lose.

"It's... a human spinal collum." You lie through your teeth, hoping that your confident voice would be enough to sell the idea. He gives you a continued look of confusion and so you begin to explain. You explain things that you do not know about because even though everything you were saying was a lie you knew his grades were poor enough that he couldn't call you out on it. You go on and on and on and on until he goes from confused to bored and that's when you know when to stop, but not before dropping another threat.

"You see these two bones right here?" You ask him, pointing to a part of the symbol. "This is where I would have to stab you if I wanted to make you a qu... waripleic."

You only know the word because your father would often compare your brother to one. It was a big word, too big for you to pronounce, and you barely even knew the meaning of it. But if you didn't know the word you knew nobody else really would either.

He blinked once, more baffled than before, then blinked again. "A... quwar- what?"

"It... means that you won't be able to move. You won't be able to do anything anymore. It means that you will cost too much money for your parents and that they won't love you. It means that they will end your life and pretend it was an accident because they hate you. Do you want that?"

You tip your eyebrow up and cross your arms, trying to make him feel small so he won't question any holes in your logic.

He looks to you with an upset expression. His anger was mixed in with sadness and it resulted in a single phrase oozing out of his entire aura. It was a plea for you to stop. Not because you were hurting him with your words, but because he had so much he was dealing with that he just needed _this._ He needed a victory, an easy ego booster. Your stomach turned because even if you knew he wasn't in the right something you were repressing was beginning to come out again.

_"Megami, when you are in an argument, you cannot back down. No matter how beaten and tired your opponent may look. You can only win once they retreat. If you show just a sliver of sympathy or a lack of control they will never let you live it down. You cannot let someone beneath you win. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, father."_

You will not let someone beneath you win.

He grabs your shirt, spinning you to look at him. "I'm going to tell the teacher what you said, and tell everyone you draw creepy stuff, and-"

"Do you want the whole class to know that your dad is serving a jail sentence right now?"

He froze, letting go of your shirt. There was a look of fear in his eye, a look you understood too well, even if you pretended not to.

Two voices in your head began to speak.

_"You should back off. You should let him just say something stupid and leave." said the first one. It sounded like your teacher, who would always practice the correct way to deal with mean students. She would always talk to you in a kind voice and didn't act scared of you. Even though your family would find that distasteful, you secretly always admired her courage._

_"Destroy his confidence. You have to, it is the only way to show your dominance among those unworthy of your presence." said the second one. You knew exactly whose voice that was._

"...how do you know that?"

You almost bring up how you heard him muttering about it on the bus, but you don't, because mystery holds more power. You'll make him paranoid, and by doing that you'll make your father proud.

Ignoring the question, you look at him. You prepare to speak boldly, yet quietly, for no teacher can hear your words. You speak just like the man who raised you. You cannot miss a beat. You cannot feel horrible for what you are doing. Sympathy shows weakness. You cannot show weakness. And even with that running through your head, you still need to pause. You already won but you also already dropped the info onto him. There is zero going back, so you must go with full force.

"I-I'm sure your classmates wouldn't think highly of you if they knew you were the son of a criminal. What nickname do you think they'd pick? Son-of-a-burglar?"

And yet even after all of that, you still stutter. You still crack. _What is holding you back, Megami?! Why do you care?!_

"Nobody... needs to know about that."

You won.

"I suppose you're right."

He walks away from your seat and you look to the clock. Five more minutes before cleaning time. You then realize that you could have finished your drawing if you just chose to ignore him.

 _"...Well, I don't know if I've communicated it very well, but my main point is this:_ _Anyone who ever tried to bully Megami was humiliated with her sharp wit, physically threatened in excruciating detail, or outwrite blackmailed on the spot. Nobody has ever, *ever* won against Megami at anything, whether it was a sports game, an argument, or anything else. She always wins. Always."_

'Always.'


End file.
